Wallflower Wiki:Editing Manual
This page is a Editing Manual for the The Wallflower wiki contributors. This page is locked so only the admins can edit this, and to prevent scammers/trolls on changing/vandalizing this page. Help If you are confuse or not really certain about something, here are some links to help you. *Editing Basics *Introduction to Editing *Purpose of Templates *Creating a new article *Renaming a page Templates There's a lot of templates customized in this wikia. Here are a list of them. *Infoboxes There's diferent types of Infoboxes. Such as the character infobox, chapter infobox and the episode infobox. To add a template to an article, go to the source mode then simply put two brackets, then type the template name and put two brackets at the end again. So it should be like this (just delete the '|'): { } After that, switch into the visual mode. You could click the little green template symbol and customize the template. But some templates are complex (like the one in the main page) so they cannot be edited in visual mode. Here is the list of all the customized templates, so far this templates are not complex and are easy to use. Go into source mode, copy the desired template below and add '}}' at the end. *{{CharacterInfobox *{{Quote Box *{{Scroll Box If you have any templates suggestions/questions, go to my message wall . Template Boxes These are character boxes/shipping boxes that can be added into your profile. Currently, they are not made yet and are still in process. Page Structures Character Pages For characters' page, this should be the way the page is structured. The page should include an infobox and a quote box (optional). The page should also include the following in order: *Information (at the top. For example: Taiga Aisaka is the series' main female protagonist.......) *Heading 2: Personality *Heading 2: Appearance *Heading 2: Background *Heading 2: *Plot *Heading 2: *Family *Heading 2: Relationships *Heading 2: *Gallery *Heading 2: *Quotes *Heading 2: *Trivia Episodes Pages For Episodes' page, this should be the way the page is structured. The page should include the following in order. *Information ( 'Episode Title' is the 'Episode Number' in the Toradora! anime series.) *Heading 2: Plot (just a short summary of the episode) *Heading 2: Episode Summary (the summary must be full '''and '''detailed.) *Heading 2: Gallery *Heading 2: Memorable Quotes *Heading 2: Character In Order of Appearances *Heading 2: Episode Navigation Template ( { ) Manga and Light Novel Chapter Pages For Chapters' page, this should be the way the page is structured. The page should have the following in order. *Information *Heading 2:*Plot *Heading 2:Chapter Summary *Heading 2:Character In Order of Appearances *Heading 2:*Memorable Quotes *Chapter Navigation ( { ) Note: * indicates optional. Media Medias such as photos and videos are important in an article. They define what the article is talking about more and gives an idea on what the article is about. *The medias uploaded must be official images from the anime/manga/light novel. *You may not upload fanarts / edited pictures on this wiki. *Use appropiate file names for images. For instance, and uploaded jpeg picture of Taiga and Ryuuji should be named 'Taiga and Ryuuji.jpg' instead of 'adsaffasfwe.jpg' *Videos should only be included in the Songs page. For instance, an anime opening video can be uploaded from youtube and include it on an anime opening's song. *GIF images should only be posted in your blog posts or on your profile unless the GIF image is necessary on the article. Categories To add an category, go to the bottom of the page and click the 'add category' button. The categories are divided into characters, songs, places and other which are applicable. *Don't add new categories that are unnecessary. *Go to an admin's page for your opinions and suggestions about the categories. Grammar and Spelling This wiki uses American grammar and spelling since a large percentage of the visitors/readers of this wiki lives in America or uses American English in the country they live in. *Please try to always use proper grammar and spelling. *If you find a mistake on articles, please fix it. Quotes Structure Quotations should be listed in boldtype with quotation marks if the { } template is not used. The quotation's speaker's name should be italicized ''and if the quote is said to a person(s), this should be noted before the quote (preceded by 'to'). Example: ''(to Sunako) '"AAAHH! A GHOST!" '-Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki